Vin Rouge
by Eastpak
Summary: Scène manquante de l'épisode 19 de la saison 7 lorsque Sofia a reçu le vin rouge sur sa chemise. Se situe après la vidéo sur YouTube " CSI - Sofia gets red wine in her face "


_Titre : Vin Rouge_

_Genre : Romance  
_

_Rating : K_

_Résumé : Scène manquante de l'épisode 19 de la saison 7 lorsque Sofia a reçu le vin rouge sur sa chemise._  
_Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS_

**Vin Rouge**

Sofia Curtis se dirigeait vers les vestiaires du LVPD pour se changer, en effet son actuelle chemise qui est en plus blanche a reçu du vin rouge lorsqu'elle avait voulu perquisitionner la maison d'un suspect. Elle avait essayé d'enlever le vin rouge avec de l'eau mais cela ne partait pas. Donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à changer de chemise blanche.

Les vestiaires étaient vides et Sofia en était ravie. Elle n'avait pas envie que d'autres personnes ne la voit dans les vestiaires des CSI et qu'elle allait prendre sa chemise d'un casier qui était en aucun cas le sien. Elle se posta alors devant le casier de Sara Sidle et l'ouvra. La plupart des affaires présentes dans le casier étaient à Sara mais Sofia y avait mis deux ou trois chemises, deux ou trois débardeurs et une veste en cas d'extrême urgence. Elle enleva son arme et son badge de sa ceinture et les posa sur le banc devant les casiers. Elle tira sur sa chemise pour que celle-ci ne soit plus sous l'emprise de sa ceinture. Elle déboutonna alors sa chemise et l'enleva rapidement, ne portant plus qu'un simple débardeur blanc lui aussi. Elle regarda alors les traces de vin rouge.

Elle dit alors en souriant. « Du vin rouge sur une chemise blanche, on aura tout vu … »

Elle jeta sa chemise sale sur le banc, prit une autre chemise blanche ainsi que la veste noire rayée au cas où, pour protéger sa nouvelle chemise et ferma le casier. Elle déposa la veste sur le banc et commença à enfiler la chemise lorsque deux mains arrivèrent sur son ventre et de doux baisers sur ses épaules encore dénudés.

« McKeern ? » Elle savait très que ce n'était pas le Shérif mais Sofia adore taquiner la vraie personne. Les baisers aux niveau des épaules cessèrent et Sofia su alors qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment.

« Comment ça McKeern ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est … cette vipère de Shérif que tu attendais ! » Répondit une voix de femme apparemment en colère.

Sofia se retourna alors et vit son amante, Sara Sidle avec ses yeux chocolat rempli de colère.

« J'adore quand tu te met en colère, tes yeux sont encore plus beaux. »

Elle embrassa alors Sara passionnément, la brunette se relaxa petit à petit au baiser de la blonde et Sofia passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sara tandis que Sara passait ses bras autour de la nuque de Sofia. Elles arrêtèrent le baiser par manque d'air mais restèrent dans cette position, leurs fronts collés.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Le baiser n'avait pas eu l'effet voulu sur Sara.

« Il m'a draguée lorsque je nettoyais ma chemise avec un 'De quoi j'ai l'air ?' et un ' Vous avez un futur dans ce département !' »

« Il a fait quoi ? » Sara était amusée, sa petite amie venait de se faire draguée par son supérieur.

« Il n'a pas du avoir le mémo concernant notre relation. Pourtant je suis sûre que je lui ai donné il y a deux semaines. » Fit Sofia en plaisantant.

Sara rigola et embrassa Sofia doucement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui pardonne cette intentionnelle faute de prénom.

« Dit moi, que s'est-il passé avec ta chemise ? » Demanda Sara, une fois le baiser fini.

« Oh presque rien, Mme James qui m'a lancée son verre de rouge à la figure quand je lui ai dit que j'avais un mandat et que je voulais parler à Harold. »

« Je vois … Veux-tu que je t'aide avec ta chemise ? » Elle avait dit cela avec une lueur dans les yeux comme si elle avait quelque chose de prévu derrière la tête.

Sofia hocha la tête positivement car elle ne peut pas résister à ses yeux, Sara recommença alors ses baisers sur les épaules de Sofia et avec ses mains, elle enfila la chemise à Sofia tout en savourant le touché avec la peau de Sofia. Puis elle lui boutonna sa chemise tout en l'embrassant, Sofia savourait l'instant présent en caressant le visage de Sara et ses cheveux.

« Merci Sara … » Sara lui fit son plus beau sourire et Sofia lui souri en retour.

Puis Sofia rentra le bas de sa chemise dans son pantalon et enfila sa veste. Elle remit son arme et son badge à sa ceinture. Puis elle prit sa chemise sale et la jeta dans la poubelle des vestiaires. Elle commença à partir mais Sara la retint.

« Attends, une dernière chose … » Elle prit délicatement le col de la chemise et le mit par-dessus celui de la veste tout en touchant la peau de Sofia. « Et voilà … Maintenant, va interroger ce morveux ! »

« Merci, Honey ! » Elle embrassa une dernière fois Sara. Puis Sofia sortit définitivement des vestiaires, un sourire sur les lèvres.

En même pas cinq minutes, Sara venait de lui redonner le sourire qu'elle avait perdu en voyant le vin rouge sur sa chemise. Quelle idée franchement de jeter du vin rouge sur une chemise blanche !


End file.
